


when the party's over

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Assault, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bullying, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dollification, Drowning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Slurs, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Time Skips, Top Han Jisung | Han, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: At 11:60 he jumped, and at 12:00 his soul and the sea became one.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 70





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> yo i suck at writing angst, i suck at writing at all so don't expect too much hohoho and also, happy birthday to j.one and yongbok lovelots
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

"You dressed up prettily today hm?" Jisung mumbled while eyeing the boy in front of him. The shy boy responded meekly, playing with the hem of his silver skirt.

It was Jisung's birthday, and he had told the younger that he wouldn't accept anything from Felix if it's not his lissome body, so Felix didn't have any other choice but to don himself to not make Jisung upset.

"Use your words." Jisung added as he transferred to the bed, spreading his legs and sitting at the edge of the mattress. He licked his lips and fixed his gaze at the younger, making him look extremely intimidating and lascivious.

"Y―yes, dressed up for sir. 'm the gift for your birthday, D―do you like it?" Felix spoke soft and timid, his eyes focusing on the style of his outfit, feeling weird because of Jisung's stare.

Felix heard a scoff that made him look up, just as Jisung messed his black hair. "Do I like the outfit? Yes I do. Do I like you? Absolutely not." Jisung murmured harshly, provoking Felix to emit a sniffle. The older boy always affected him, and he didn't even consider whether it hurt or not.

"Oh no you won't cry. Let that pathetic tears fall and i'll make sure that you can't sit properly for a week." The older threatened, glowering at Felix while he wiped his unshed tears and moved a stray blond hair away. A bit of foundation was erased as well, showing the freckles that adorned his face.

"Come here and get on your knees." Jisung commanded while unbuckling his belt. He threw his pants in the middle of the room before removing his boxers as well, exposing his large cock that was already dripping with pre-cum.

As Felix went down on his knees, looking up at him, Jisung stroked his length in a normal pace, letting deep moans out of his mouth. "Open up." He groaned, tapping the head of his cock on Felix's bottom lip.

Felix mewled gingerly, mouth opening wide to accept whatever Jisung gives to him. Jisung held the back of his head before gradually inching him further, until Jisung's pubes tickled his nose.

Felix coughed slightly even though he has no gag reflex, tiny droplets of spit falling down on his skirt. He seized the mattress, avoiding Jisung's thighs since the older boy doesn't prefer it when Felix touches his body.

Jisung grasped Felix's blond hair and pulled his head back, the tip of his dick on Felix's pinkish lips, before shoving it back again, causing both him and Felix to moan loudly.

"You really love it when I use you hm? What a pathetic whore you are." Jisung chuckled deeply as he repeated his actions, controlling Felix's head for his own pleasure while the younger boy couldn't do anything but whimper.

Felix's bobbing was dominated by Jisung's hands, the rough movements made the freckled boy tear up as he knew Jisung doesn't plan on pulling out any time soon.

This went on for a few minutes, Jisung sitting there and deepthroating Felix as the aforementioned boy kneeled there with white knuckles and a spit-stained skirt.

When Jisung reached his orgasm, he sat there for a bit, his mind concentrating on nothing but the boy in front of him who was peering right back at him, with wet lips filled with his cum and doe eyes.

Felix let his mouth fall open, showing Jisung how obedient he is and not gulping it. "Swallow it." Jisung granted, watching Felix's adam's apple bob up and down.

He dragged Felix roughly into the bed and tugged down Felix's briefs, revealing a silver butt plug snugged inside his pretty little hole. Felix plopped his head on a pillow, whilst waiting for Jisung to do anything, but only received nothing but silence.

"What's w―wrong? Don't you―" He gasped loudly when Jisung abruptly pulled the butt plug out of his hole, lube dripping on the bed.

"Fucking slut." Jisung growled, he wasted no time and immediately lifted the Blond's skirt up and inserted his dick inside Felix, moving in a rapid pace making the younger squeak in surprise.

"Calm down sir! _A―ah!_ " Felix screamed when Jisung bit his neck, sucking on a particular spot, pained pleasure surging through him.

" _Ah!_ There! Yes!" Felix moaned loudly as Jisung pounded into his hole, the older's cock filling him up in places he wanted it to be.

He was very near, he already felt a knot tighten on his stomach when he was sucking Jisung's. His toes curled because of too much pleasure, his knuckles became white once again because of the tight grip he has on the already messed bedsheets.

"Sir i'm cumming―!" He shouted as his eyes squeezed shut and his back arched up because of his near release when all of a sudden, Jisung stopped moving his hips.

Felix whimpered before opening his eyes, whimpering painfully because of what the Black-haired boy did.

He felt his dick soften, causing him to whine loudly and scramble around. "No no no―!" He sobbed as he tried to move on his own, pushing his ass down to feel Jisung's girth.

Jisung held his waist with a firm grip and a stupid smirk plastered on his cocky face. "This is about my pleasure, not yours. So i'll let you cum whenever I want to." The older growled while Felix only sobbed harder.

"Please sir it hurts! Let me cum please, i'll do everything!" Felix desperately tried to remove Jisung's big hands on his small waist so that he can move freely, but it only made Jisung slap him harshly on his inner thigh.

"Shut the fuck up, as if you can do anything. All you can do is suck my cock and cry, you filthy cumdump." Jisung snapped his hips, making Felix's body jolt upwards.

" _Ah!_ Oh fuck!" Felix moaned, his tears and drool already mixing because of Jisung's rough treatment.

His arms flew up to cover his face while his back arched from the mattress. His shaky legs can't keep in place which made Jisung kneel on one thigh of his to keep him still. Moans and growls filled the room while Jisung continued to harass Felix's prostate.

The older's thrusts turned sloppy as minutes pass by, and after one particular hard thrust, he forcefully pushed it in and released inside Felix in long ropes of white.

"Cum, Felix. Make yourself dirtier than ever." The older breathed heavily, resulting to Felix whining loudly as he came all over their stomachs.

Jisung pulled out and stared at the cum dripping out Felix's abused hole before collecting it with the tip of his cock and pressing it back in, the blond jolting at the thrust.

"S―stop!" Felix whimpered, holding a pillow tightly. Jisung just laughed dryly and finally pulled out, laying beside him and turning around to not face him.

Felix sighed, he was sore, his hole abused by the amount of times it got ruthlessly fucked into and his body exhausted all over. Jisung just fucked him the night before the party, and now he was used again.

He stared at the ceiling mindlessly, a bunch of thoughts circling in his mind. After a few minutes of complete silence, he heard Jisung mumble. "That was one of the best sex we ever had."

"And the last," Felix muttered, almost to a whisper. He didn't think that Jisung would hear it, or even listen to him, but was shocked when Jisung stood up right and glare at him.

"What do you mean?" He snarled, his bundle of Black hair bouncing because of how fast he got up. Felix gathered all of his courage and stared back at him, his orbs trying to make Jisung feel even a bit of guilt.

"I don't w―want to continue anymore, Ji." Felix stuttered, his hands shaking lightly and his heart beating fast.

Jisung climbed on top of him and gripped his neck, making Felix gasp in shock and in fear, he was so taken aback that he just laid there, staring at Jisung helplessly.

"Just a few minutes ago and you're a moaning mess and now you don't want to continue? Are you for real?" The Black-haired boy sneered, slapping Felix's cheek because of disbelief and anger.

"H―how could i want to continue if you're always doing this? Manipulating a―and abusing me? Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well!" Felix finally sobbed, letting his tears stain his pretty face and remove bits of make-up.

Jisung watched him, slowly removing his harsh hold on the boy's neck beneath him. Felix continued to cry, his hands clawing at the skin of his thighs. "I don't want this to go on because i've fallen! It's much more painful than before and I don't know if I can take it further."

He stood up and walked away from Felix, muttering some incoherent words. "You shouldn't, Felix." He sighed and sat on the floor, not minding if it was cold and hard. Felix stared at him sadly, the poor boy's lips quivering.

"W―why? Tell me why, please?" Croaked Felix, crawling on the end of the bed to hear Jisung more clearly.

"You shouldn't because you're a faggot! You're disgusting! H―how could I like someone like you? And besides, I have a girlfriend for fuck's sakes! You know that!" Jisung shouted, pulling his hair frustratingly.

Tthe younger yelled back, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm disgusting but you still make love with me? You have a girlfriend but still urged me to agree to your stupid deal! You're an asshole, honestly."

"I do not make love with you, I only fuck you because of pleasure and because if I don't, your sister would be dead by now. Don't talk like you really benefit me. You should even thank me." Jisung scoffed and stood up off the floor and into the bathroom.

"If you don't want to continue, then leave. I don't even need you anyway." He smirked cockily before finally disappearing, leaving the poor Blond bawling his eyes out on the bed.

―-

The cold wind hit Felix's skin lightly, his hair was all messed up and his make-up was all smudged. He was gripping on his gold necklace while he walked on the pathway to the park.

Deep hues of red and orange filled the sky as the sun set down, letting the moon rise in return. The sounds of the waves hitting the rocks of the cliff at the edge of the park filled the Blond's ears.

When Felix saw a nearby bench, he sat on it and rested his head on his palms, sniveling quietly because there were no tears left to cry.

He opened his bag and folded the used skirt and sweater and his undergarments before putting it back in, he needed to return it to Hyunjin because he just borrowed it from the older.

He fetched his phone to type a message for Hyunjin, typing " _i'm gonna return the clothes tomorrow !! tysm !!_ " before his phone started ringing abruptly.

His ringtone echoed through the whole empty place, making Felix jump in surprise. He picked it up and answered it, after finding out it was from a hospital staff member.

"Mister Lee? Please come here as soon as possible, something happened to your sister, and we don't think she'll―" The lady spoke frantically, but was stopped when the freckled boy dropped his phone and immediately ran away from the park.

"Chin Hae, hold on please!" He chanted in worry as he bolted towards the building. He remembered what he promised to his sister before he left to go to the party.

_"Where are you going Lixie?" The toddler asked, munching on her beloved cookies. She was playing with the toy Felix bought for her, already giving it a name out of fondness._

_"Lixie's just going to a party, princess. Want me to buy you some candies when I come home?" Felix softly spoke, continuing to mess with the girl's hair clips. The kid nodded excitedly, snuggling to her brother's sides._

_"When you go home, can we go to the beach? Nurse Minho told me there were so many baby crabs scattered around the beach last night, please?" The young girl requested, looking at her brother with starry eyes. Felix giggled and nodded, hugging his sibling and kissing her head._

_"Lixie's leaving now okay? Make sure to listen to Nurse Minho while mother's not around, Lix loves you!" The eldest noted, waving his hand lightly and receiving a "Chin Hae loves you too!" in return._

Felix panted as he entered the hospital, it was eerily quiet considering it was almost midnight, the clock in front of him continued to tick towards the number Ten.

As the clock struck Ten, it released a repetitive sound. And as it continued to ring, a heart-wrenching wail joined the noise.

Felix realized it was from his mother, who was possibly on the third floor, because it was where Chin Hae's room is.

He frantically entered a nearby elevator and pressed the designated button. He was tapping his feet on the floor because of nervousness, holding his necklace, worried about what caused his mother to sob that way.

When he finally arrived, he ran inside his sister's room, and the first thing he saw was Nurse Minhoinho, who was assigned to take care of Chin Hae. He was standing on the doorway and looking down on his shoes, not daring to look at the bed, where Chin Hae is laid peacefully.

"Sir Minho! What happened? Is Chin Hae alright?" He attacked the older man with questions, but Minho only looked at him with mourning eyes.

"Chin Hae finally took a nap effortlessly, but it's impossible for her to wake up now." Minho mumbled, patting Felix's back for comfort.

"What? What do you mean...? No!" Felix exclaimed and ran to his sister's bed and held her hand carefully, but it was awfully cold. It made Felix's heart thump wildly. The Blond's eyes widen in fear and he shook Chin Hae's body gently, attempting to wake the young girl, but he got no response.

Felix began to cry his heart out, hugging his sister's lifeless body. He was pinching himself, convincing his brain this was all just a dream, and he should wake up as soon as possible, but nothing happened. He was still sitting beside Chin Hae, and Chin Hae was still not waking up.

"Chin Hae, wake up for hyung p―pretty please? You said we'll go to the beach right? Baby you shouldn't break your promise just like that!" He bawled uncontrollably, making it hard for him to breath.

He was hugging Chin Hae so tight like it would make the child disappear if he lets go, but she already did, her soul went away and left her body on earth, leaving his brother crying in pain.

Minho stood there, watching as the younger boy wailed and not doing anything because he can't possibly make Chin Hae alive once again, even if he wanted to he just can't.

Their mother entered the room on a spur of the moment and tugged Felix away from Chin Hae's body, her grip so tight it made Felix whimper painfully.

"You did this, you don't have the rights to touch her." She spoke in a firm and cold tone, her words like fire that burned the blond's already aching heart.

"Mother what do you mean―?" He tried to ask but was cut off by the woman's scream.

"What did you do to make that man stop paying?! You insolent fool!" The lady shouted before she raised her hand and slapped his son with all her might, Felix stumbling on the ground because of the powerful hit.

"Ma'am please calm down! Chin Hae wouldn't want this!" Minho rushed to help Felix stand up and then held the woman's shoulders to stop her from any further harassment.

"Leave now! I don't want to see your face ever again! You're a disgrace!" She spoke with such hatred it made Felix's mind go numb.

The young man went to his sister and kissed her on the temple before bidding goodbye. He finally went and walked away from them, walked away from their lives.

―-

Felix took a slow breath. He felt lightheaded and strained, like something very big was hatching inside his heart.

He was zoning out, staring at the vast blue sea that now turned into a very dark void because of the night sky ahead, reflections of the stars glistening on it.

He wasn't crying, he wasn't sniffling, he wasn't feeling anything at all. He was so sure he turned numb, and maybe that's a good thing, after all that happened to him just a few hours ago.

"They already broke their promises, what big will happen if I break mine?" He mumbled gently to himself, holding at the rails and leaning on a sign which said " _Caution: Cliff ahead_ ".

He laughed bitterly and leaped over the fences that prevented people from coming near the edge, and stared below, showing the wide form of water and the rocky bottom.

"I want to take a nap as well, I feel so tired." He closed his eyes and tried to remember every inch of his sister's face, his best friend's face, and lastly, Jisung's face.

He chuckled to himself and looked at his wrist watch, telling him it was already 11:60. He exhaled deeply before standing straight, staring into nothing.

"Happy birthday to us." He whispered those words and let the wind take it away from him, and hopefully, bring it to his loved one. He kissed his gold necklace for the last time.

He started running towards the end of the cliff and jumped without hesitation, opening his arms wide and laughing like there's no tomorrow. It was like he was flying, like he was now free and without any restraint, and maybe this was now his favorite experience, but sadly this will be the first and the last.

The water enveloped his whole body as he sank down and down. He exhaled before finally closing his eyes, letting himself wade into the sea.

As the water filled his lungs, memories filled his empty head.

**Author's Note:**

> see? i told y'all. stream [back door](https://youtu.be/X-uJtV8ScYk) and give skz the [wins](https://t.co/065Yqvd4j4?amp=1)  
> that they deserve !!


End file.
